


High Hopes

by Sweetmich



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abusive Father, College student Sebastian and Jim, Cute, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Angst, Kidlock kind of, POV Alternating, college student sherlock, johniarty, teenage John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetmich/pseuds/Sweetmich
Summary: John cannot take the beatings, insults, and the bullies anymore. It's too much.Harriet is a wreck. His father is a monster. The swim captain is a douche. A Freedom that he thought he could have but taken away as its nothing but only a dream, a fantasy he thought that he is freed from the shackles.He ask for help from his friends that he did not know what they are capable of.But he knows one thing and that is he can trust Jim Moriarty.





	1. Party and Meet Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.  
> Excuse any wrong grammars that you'll find.
> 
> Time and date are indicated, well help me to track my timeline down hehehe.  
> ヾ(@^▽^@)ノ 
> 
> The title of this story "High Hopes" is the song from Panic at the Disco! 
> 
> Enjoy the story.

**April 10th: 55 Days Countdown**

 

The college building is few blocks away from the High School building. In front of the school's gate, one can see young couples spending precious time on themselves. Teenagers enjoying their first relationship through these school year as the love is in the air and the summer just around the corner. They have five months left before the summer break starts. John heavily sighed as he also wants to have a bonding with a special someone but finding love in his situation is not a good idea nor have the spare time. He is one of the brightest in his class and friendly student indeed but he has no one to call friends. Though only acquaintance he knows a lot. 

Mr. Gunner is discussing how society affects the people around them. John finds it hard to focus when the lullaby of his teacher's voice almost put him to sleep, though he knows Mr. Gunner notice half of the student is not even listening to him and yet he kept talking. John fights his yawn to come up and focus on his notes and it only made worse as he almost drops his head on the desk. To distract his sleepy sensation coming after him, he starts doodling at the back of his notebook. He draws a little shape of hearts and wondering if he could find one to share. 

What would be the first kiss feels like or holding hands with his partner? Would he feel giddy and stupid as they go for their first date? Spending time with his partner all the time like a couple. Maybe sneaking out from the house in the middle of the night to meet in the park and staring at the beautiful stars in the night sky. Then they would finally find out his backgrounds and took pity to him.

 

John erases the hearts from the butt of his pencil hardly, as he realizes there is no way he could find one. It would only cause trouble for his partner that he drags them into his world of mess. The bell rings signals the class that ends of the day. John packs his things in his backpack and walks out of the classroom. He passes the halls and goes straight to the gate avoiding bumping some kids. John has set his goals on being a doctor, he wants to save and help people. He has fixed his goal and will do anything to achieve and get away from his hellhole.

He walks to the bus stop and rides one to his home. As he arrived at the destination, he gets out of the bus and walks a few blocks then around the corner he could see the house. John did not saw his father's car in the driveway and he breathes a relief. He unlocks the door with his spare key and opens it slowly. He steps inside quietly and look around the room and saw new empty bottles on the carpet and on the sink. John goes to the kitchen to get a garbage bag and start cleaning the living room. Throwing away the bottles and cigarette butts with other trash to the garbage bag, then he throws it into the dumpster outside.

 

He has 20 minutes to clean the living room to make it look habitable and cozy. Since the walls are starting to forms a crack and the paints look dim and dead.

John does not want their father come home to feel anger rise up and that would end up beating him or his sister Harry. His father does nothing but drinks after doing work and sometimes gambling when he feels like it. He only buys beers for himself and electricity, so that he could watch television. After John's mother died from giving birth to him, father has blamed him for his wife died and sometimes from seeing his face, he would throw bottles at him. John tried his best to avoid the bottle and when he did, it only makes his father drives his anger deeper and he would grab all the things that surround him then throws in John's direction.

He tried pleasing him but it never works, whether how hard he tries to be obedient and followed the rules, everything he did, his father will never seem appeals to the efforts. He only gets bruises, cuts and hurtful words. Harry do nothing and just only watch, fear of beatings if she interrupts when things happen like that, then there's the time when she stays in her room trying to ignore the screams. John cannot blame her when the monsters strike and the fear controls, the only options she will see is run and hide.

 

Harry tends to his wounds when only their father is not home. Their father not home is rarely happening and thus John has to self-taught. To the point, he has no problems stitching his own cuts on his skin sealing the wound. He learns how to avoid the things throws at his direction and it gives him to practice on being a doctor by attending to his injury. John would go to the library to learn more about medical treatment and human biology. Informs himself the common knowledge of disinfection and how to address them properly.

 

After he cleaned up the mess, John climbs the stairs and goes to his room then locked it behind him. He does his homework quietly as the times passes and then he heard footsteps on the stairs. John knows it's Harry since it is not as heavy as their father would be. Three knocks on his door and John ignore it, he does not need her to tend the wounds because he knows how to treat it himself and he is sick of seeing her eyes that shows pity whenever she cannot do something to prevent the beatings. 

 

"John... is your arm all right?" Harry asked through the door. John looks at the phone and saw the time says 10:00 pm. He could guess Harry is drunk just like father, she became alcoholic to drown her own sorrows and she can only do this when Father is not around. He replied, "Fine."

 

"Open the door... open the DAMN door and let me see it!" Harry shouts with frustration as she fumbles the doorknob to open but it did not budge. John rolled his eyes as she throws a fit and he just responds with a firm voice. "Leave me alone."

 

"YOU are un-ungrateful little shit, I AM TRying to help you. FINE! If you don't want it then so be it, I will never help you when you get beat up again by dad. Fuck you! I don't need to take all your shit every time. " She banged on the door, let her rage out until she feels her arms heavy and decided to stomp her feet as she goes to her room with her doors slammed hard when she closes.

 

He could hear the slam of her door and he is grateful that she is passed out. John has learned to deal with it, she always promises and mentions that she will protect him but still nothing happens. One thing he knew that she'll always do and that is to only watch and ignore. He gave up the thought of hoping she will do as she said when he was 6 years old. He learns day by day and one day he decided to ignore her promises and along with her pathetic self of pity. He would never survive if he did not move on. After his homework done, he advances the study of the next lesson so he will be at ease in school by doing the project that Mrs. Kimmy assigned. He prepared his bag and change his clothes into pajamas then sleep.

 

John wakes up from the alarms vibration of his phone. He prepares his clothes and toiletries, he unlocks his door and slowly turning the knob, for not to make any noise. One time he did that when he was 8 years old, it awakes his father and it barge into his room and starts punching him. He learned his lesson and keep his awareness on high alert at all times. John succeeded and open the door and slowly close it behind him. He walks on the floor carefully where he memorize which space won't creak when he steps on it and on the way to the bathroom. 

 

John opens the door same as he did earlier, as quietly as possible then lock it behind him. He grabs his shampoo and finds it empty, he looks around to find Harry's shampoo and decided to use it. It is better to have something than nothing and to keep himself refreshing. He noted to himself to buy shampoo later.

He uses his soap and after that, he took a shower then brushing his teeth. He wears a jumper and jeans, then he packs his toiletries. John exits the bathroom and walks quietly to his room, He grabs his phone to look at the time it's 5:30 am. John grabs his bag and put his phone in his pocket, he walks downstairs quietly and peaks through the corner to see if his father is anywhere in the room. When he sees no one and he counts one to ten in his mind to check if there is any sound. 

 

One...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10. 

 

John proceed to the living room and no one is there, he walks to the kitchen and begins to cook breakfast for his father and sister. He cooks bacon and fried eggs with the serving of 3 people. John places it on the dining table and finishes eating his own food then put the empty plate on the sink. Harry will wash later when she wakes up, he reminds her that in text and that is the only thing John knows she won't fail to do. Washing dishes.

 

John walks out of the house and locks it behind him. He checks everything first that he did not forget anything in the house. John proceeds his leisure walk to the bus stop and as he arrives there, he sat on the bench waiting. 

He arrives at school early and walk to his first class and sits near the window. John does his essays as Mrs. Kimmy assigned and be done with it while waiting to start the day. The time has flown passed as the bell rings and it is lunchtime. He goes to the cafeteria and sit on the empty table at the corner and put out his salad from the paper bag, he digs up his diet lunch. John prefers some meat but with his allowance that low, well it is not something he could afford.

 

Harry walk passes in front of his view with her group of girlfriends and John can hear their gossips with the high-pitch laugh. It's not like he is bashing about those girls but one of them does sound like an oinking-pig, from the far right corner of a table he notices a guy cover his ears and downright he is not the only one who feels uncomfortable. 

Harry walks back and stops right in front of him. She put her dazzling smile and giggles, right there in her eyes John knows she has done something bad. She sat down across him and batting her eyelashes, well John take the sign from bad to horrible.

 

"John, I have a great news and you are going to like it." She said with her undying chuckles. John thinks about news and it means she want's to party. He needs to remind her again that she cannot do whatever she wants just because their father is not home for a day.

 

"Party is not my thing and we have a curfew, remember. Father would not be happy when both of us is not in the house." John declines the offer before she even asks. Harry still have her smile and decided to sit in front of John.

She leans closer and whispers. "Dad would not be a problem anymore because he is out of the picture since I and my girlfriends have sent him to jail. Don't worry, dad does not know it's me, I have covered it up pretty good."

 

"How? Wait, is that the reason why father did not come home for a day?"

 

"Yes, and Dad will stay there until June 4th, this means I can take you to the party. We have freedom of 55 days to go and so wait for me after school. It's a college party and really thrilling, I know. You don't have to change because Clara is driving us straight to that party." She happily explained and clasped his hands with her's.

 

"You'll get into trouble if... he comes back," This is not a simple problem anymore though John feels relief and fear at the same time because Harry put their father in jail time. Even though she reassures him that their father won't know she has done it and what if she pinned the crime on him. This is not the first when she tries to put their father in jail. When it failed she panics and blurt out the blame to him and mostly take the beatings instead of her.

 

Harry see the fear in John's eyes. She knows the reasons behind it and that would be her being the reckless-promise-broker sister. She has tried her best and she is not a perfect human being from the start. "Worry that when he came back and I did promise to protect you, John."

John saw the firm in her eyes, he thought maybe Harry has still hope. She did keep her promise after waiting 10 years when he was a 6-year-old kid. They have now 55 days of taking it to advantage in live their life fullest until June 4th. 

 

**4:00 pm**

 

John was just out of the school gate and receive a text from Harry.

 

It is still early for the party, sorry forgot the time earlier,

Go change some clothes and we'll pick you up at the bus stop,

Wear something nice and not those jumpers

Cya later xoxo -HW

 

What time will you pick me up? -JW

 

8:00 pm ;) -HW

 

Well, he still has time for the part-time job at the Diner. It won't be crowded when it comes to weekdays afternoon and he chooses this Diner for he knows that most students do not want to go as it's not that trending. They have scheduled weekdays on when he is going to work, he picked Monday, Tuesday, and Friday. When he needed some urgent money, he would take the extra day.

John arrived at the Diner, he goes to the back door and punch-in his card when he is inside. The supervisor greets him and John greets back then he goes to the locker and change to his uniform. He put his bag in the locker along with his phone. John works at the Diner as a waiter, assistant cook and sometimes in the cashier when his co-worker Mary is absent. Mary is close as he can label friend and she is Four years older than him. She acts like a big sister and a very nice one, sometimes he would wish Mary is his sister but that is not nice to think about it.

An hour goes by and John is now wiping the counter while he sprays some water, only a few customers come in today. Mary use her hips bumps his side and John look up to see, that she is biting her lip to keep her smile from getting bigger then she nudges his arm to where her eye's looking at. He follows her direction and sees a guy sitting by the wide glass of the window by the judge of his clothes he guesses it's a college student. Mary thinks John is bisexual and still in the closet, however, none of that is true. His sister Harry had a rough time when she comes out to their Father in summer, the result is tortures of beatings and almost in a critical condition. John has covered it with an excuse for her injuries when he manages to bring her to the hospital.

 

"John, will you take the order from table Four. I think this one will be your type, that guy is eye candy." Mary whispered into his ear then handing him a notepad and pen. John is going to refuse but she has pushed him out of the counter and winks at him for good luck. John just chuckled at her enthusiastic support and he decides to play along with her ploys. 

 

John get a good look at the guy as he sees it closer now. The guy has short sandy blonde hair and has great build from the biceps showing in his fitted black shirt, then there is scruff on his chin. John blushed as he realizes that he is checking out the customer and glad the guy is busy reading the menu or else that would be embarrassing. John put his warming smile and ready to take the order.

 

"So, Sir welcome to Honey's Diner, may I take your order?" His eyes landed on the piercing green eyes looks intimidating. The guy returns the warm smile and looks at his name tag.

 

"I don't really know what to eat but maybe you can surprise me, John." The guy put down the menu and smirk. John takes that as a challenge to his customer and returns the gesture. "Leave it to me then, and the... drinks?"

 

"A Coca-Cola, please" The guy chuckles. John takes the menu then goes to the kitchen, looking through the freshly serve food at the counter waiting to be picked up. He sees Lasagna with grilled cheese on top and addition of curly fries at the side. Dinner is around the corner so a light meal would be nice for that guy's physique and he did say surprise him, this could go well.

 

"Here is your surprise." John holding the tray and put down the Lasagna and the curly fries with spoon and fork then a glass of Coca-Cola. The aroma of the food is amazing and John has been holding himself back to eat that delicious meal that he serves than his stomach growls. The guy hears it too and he looks at the meal in front of him and John could see that the guys snickers and trying hard not to laugh at this revelation. 

John look like a deer caught in the headlights and he blushes from embarrassment he makes himself in front of his customer. He retreats and was going to smacks himself on the forehead when he stopped and felt someone grab his wrist. John turned to see who stops him and it's no other than the guy he served that asks John gently with a smile. "Want to eat with me?"

John thought he mocks him but he cannot see those ill intentions as he searches in the emerald eyes. This a genuine offer, not a charity or pity and John feels the heat rushed to his head and warmth spread across his face. It's a nice gesture but it would be not good for an employer to just sits down and share with the customer's meal. "I-I can't do that, sir." He refused.

 

Mary pops from behind and wink at John. "Sorry to interrupt, John it's your break time, so take the offer and I got this." 

John furrowed his brows as she just eavesdropping and he tries to decline to be reasonable. "But... the super-"

"Supervisor punched out earlier. Emergency. Have your lovely meal, Sir," She waved her hand at them and goes behind the counter taking orders from new customers.

 

The guy looks at John with a smile and the hopeful eyes as he stated."I do need someone to share this meal."

John returns the smile and hops on the seat across him. "I'll have your fork." He playfully said. The guy hands him the fork and brushed their fingertips. "I'm Sebastian," he introduces himself.

 

"I'm John... which it already says on my name tag," John shyly smiles as he remembers the name tag and Sebastian move the plate on the center for them to share.

They have eaten and talk about their interest, they settle on football and rugby. When they knew each other supporting team. They laughed as they share some embarrassing stories of their first encounter as they were a rookie in the team. 

 

"That is cool and what a nice shot." Sebastian has never laughed into tears as John tells the story of his first kick and it ends up to the goalie's jewels.

 

"The receiving goalie does not appreciate though. It's not like I intend to target his balls." John explained and both of them started to laughs.

He also learned that Sebastian is a college student where the building is a just a few blocks from the high school building he is in. They could hang out sometime or play football together and a match to see who is the best. They clicked so well together and John felt happy as he could have this cool person to call him a friend.

John also honestly stated his age and Sebastian return the gesture. He glances at the clock on the wall and it says 7:30 pm. It's almost the time for the party, he better should go since Harry made the effort.

"There is a party that one of my friend's friend is hosting. Do you wanna join? Don't worry about the alcohol, I certainly would not give you any of that." Sebastian asked. John saw the corner of his eyes that Mary is eavesdropping again with her back facing him while wiping the table. 

 

"There's already a party I am going to attend later. Actually, my sister forces me to go and I can't refuse but maybe next time, I guess."

 

"Your sister is cool," Sebastian is amused. 

 

"She is... see you later." Both of them said goodbyes and Sebastian wave his hand and walk out of the Diner. John smiled and his shift ends now, he takes the empty plates and the glass on the tray then he goes to the kitchen. He put it in the sink and goes to the back, opens his locker and changes back to his clothes. He grabs his bag and put his phone inside the bag.

 

John punch-out his card and told Mary he is out. She waves goodbye and wink at him. John shook his head with her playful display and walk a few blocks then ride a bus to the meeting place.

 


	2. Party and Meet Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta read.  
> Excuse any wrong grammars you might find in it.
> 
> Got this ready to go.
> 
> The next chap will be there soon and depends.  
> ヾ(@^▽^@)ノ 
> 
> "Always had high high hopes~~"

**8:30 pm**

 

John asked a little favor to go home first to put his bag in safety (his room) and also change his clothes. Harry grumbled but Clara smiled and happy to help him out. They wait in the car while he runs to his room and opens his closet, it's a party he'll attend and rummaging his closet on which one is suitable to wear. The time is ticking and he picks simple and able to blend in with the crowds. He decided to wear black and white stripes jumper with fitted jeans.

 

He still has the cuts on his arms and bruises on his stomach still healing, wearing short sleeves is not a good way to cover the light brownish bruise and the pain is bearable. John locks his room along with the house as they head out to the party.

 

Clara parked the car in front of the yard and they get off. They walk towards the Mansion and they could hear the Electro music booming like a dancing club. John is amazed by the rays of colorful lights to the night sky from inside the mansion.

 

"Let's Go, the party already started!" Harry exclaimed with excitement. She grabs Clara and John by the arms and hurried to the front door with two bouncers guarding and a guy in the suit holding a clipboard. There are people waiting in line, some are wearing bikinis and glittering clothes. John is not informed this party has a swimming pool, and it's not like he would swim either then he dismissed the thought of it.

They approached in front of the guy in a suit with a clipboard on his hands.

"Name," The suit guy asked and he glanced three of them with judging eyes.

"Harry Watson and these are my plus two,"She shows her invitation card and winks at him. The guy tips his head when he looks at Clara with an approving look but his eyebrow furrowed to see John.

 

"He looks underage," The guy pointed out. John heads up and feels a triumph in his mind since he did not want to attend in the first place. He could imagine himself in the living room finally relax and could watch some telly.

 

"Come on! I'm trying to be the coolest sister here." Harry pouted her lips to show a little of her cleavage. Clara snakes her arms to Harry and gives the guys pleading eyes that look like a kitten.

 

The guy just sighed and point his pen to John and give him a warning. "Fine. Have fun kid but stay away with alcohols," He waved his hand and the bouncer let them go inside the mansion. Harry smiled and when they are far inside, John grins as hear her grumbled 'SourPuss'. Clara must hear it too since she chuckles.

 

"Look, there is a dance floor! Come on baby and let's get this party buzzing, give me a dance beat, DJ!" Harry dance her way to the dance floor. Clara follows her and both of them dance through the music feeling the beats deep in their minds and body.

 

John thought of staying close to them than being alone himself surrounding with the people he doesn't know. He hesitates at first to dance but Harry nudges her just follow the beat. While he dance and then he felt someone bump him off his back and he turned his head. He saw the familiar broad shoulder and the sandy blonde hair, so he decided to ask. "Sebastian?"

 

Sebastian hears him and turned around shows his big smile and exclaimed his name. "John!"

 

John felt comfortable to see a familiar face in this crowd. Looks like this is the only party is available and such a coincidence to meet him. Meanwhile, Harry and Clara dancing together, they did not notice the crowd has filled in between them and her brother.

 

☆☆☆

Jim walks through the door like he owns the place with no care. He phones a few calls for setting up the party in this mansion for celebrating the Iceman departed to Hong Kong. All of this is worth it and maybe get the younger Holmes to be sociable with new people than locking himself in the room with those experiments.

He has set up lights and Speakers then a stage for the DJ and dance floor. Then as Jim roams around the Mansion he saw a swimming pool and it will be a bonus for a party. Jim has Sebastian set up bars and balloons for the party.

 

"Lights? Aren't you a bit too dramatic for this simple occasion." Jim hears Sherlock walks down the stairs and now commenting on his designs for this party.

 

"Your brother is far far away from here and the cameras he hidden in this mansion is also gone. He would be so frustrated right now that he won't know anything in this two months." Jim winks and proud to find those little bugs of spy camera. Sherlock nods in approval of getting rid of those eyes and one of the restrictions is gone for his experiment.

 

"This party is going to be a blast!" Sebastian walks toward Jim with excitement after he finished the bar.

 

"Yes, it is." Jim smiled.

 

"Don't bring _The Woman_ here," Sherlock said and Jim chuckles as he knows the reason why. It is, after all, an opportunity of blackmails starting with parties such as this one. Ordinary people tend to do stupid things when the alcohol is in their system. Bringing The Woman to work for some of his schemes that he has a list of people he wants sticking in his web will be a piece of cake.

 

"I assure you she won't disturb you, Sherl, since she'll be too busy working," Jim responds.

 

"Get this over with and my room is off limits," Sherlock warns then he goes back to his room.

 

"He has a beautiful brain but he does not know how to use it." Jim snickers and Sebastian chuckles at the comment. They go back to work so they would be ready for the party tonight.

As the party started a few minutes ago, Jim sat down on the couch talking with a girl whose beauty will make any bloke water and attracted even for girls. She is wearing a very revealing dress that has green sequence all over her and the powers of seduction is another whole new level. Dominance is coming off from her status and postures, the alias they call her is The Woman.

The Woman who holds the secrets and blackmails of powerful people as she treats her phone as another half of her soul. Jim has been discussing the people he needs on his hand and The Woman smiles seductively that likes the idea of it.

 

"Ten people?" She asks and raises a glass of champagne takes a sip.

 

"That is all, I also invited some of their ex-lovers in this party for you to catch their act." Jim give her a reassuring yet fake of a smile.

 

She raises her brow and takes out her cell phone playing on the lids of it. "Such a shame, I'm in the house of the prince and yet I have no time to greet him."

 

"Get to work, Ms. Adler,"

 

"Oh, darling call me Irene, next time," She smiles and stands up then walks to the kitchen as she sways her hips. As she disappears inside of it Jim breathe a relief and annoyance wash over him.

 

He saw Sebastian walks towards the dance floor and Jim follows him, then Sebastian started dancing as he somehow bumped into someone.

 

"Who is this kid? Seb," Jim asks behind Sebastian.

 

"A friend, Jim," Sebastian responds as he stops dancing but there is a little move here and there, follows the beat. Jim moves to stand beside Sebastian and John get a good look at him. He has styled his black hair like bed head and wears a black V-neck shirt with ripped fitted jeans. John can't help but feel unfair that their heights somehow towers him as they stand in front of him. Though Sebastian is taller than Jim and Jim is a bit taller than John by few centimeters.

 

Jim gives John a look over from head to toe then he smirks smugly. "Aren't you too young for this, kid."

 

John feels insulted about him being young especially when Jim emphasize the word 'kid' and before he thinks his next words. He just bites back. "I'm not too old for this shit either."

 

"Damn, Feisty, I like this one." Jim smiled wider and welcomes the challenge of this kid.

 

"Dude, leave him alone." Sebastian rolled his eyes to play it cool but deep inside he has lost a tear of sweat there.

 

"Well, then I bet you old enough to take a dare... kiddo." Jim moves closer and challenges him to take it on. John stand firm in his place not backing down. That's it, Sebastian thought before this argument escalates quickly, he thought to settle an introduction with themselves. However, John beats him with it before he can say anything. "Not kid, it's John."

 

Jim grins and enjoying this brave puppy. "I'm Jim and I dare Johnny to drink two cups of that punch in one go and no pause."

 

"Jim." Sebastian protests and mentally say 'crap'. He regretted to dance and spot on John when he knew Jim is here. Jim quirk his eyebrow at him, knowing what Sebastian's thinking. He walks away from the dance floor and John follows him. Sebastian shook his head follows suit and saw Jim goes to the bowl of punch and scoops two cups.

 

"Only two cups, not a big deal, Sebby." He said and hand it over to John the two plastic cups filled with the punch.

 

John thought that this is an easy task and take the plastic cups then gulp down one cup at a time. The punch tastes like cherry mint and he feels his throat burns for five seconds, then he realizes it has alcohol inside the drink and he starts feeling the heat rise slowly inside his body and a bit warm on his face.

 

He saw Jim smirks. Knowing the alcohol kicks him in fast and this is John's first taste of alcohol. This gives him a funny feeling like he feels around so lively and high with the beats of music.

 

"Oh look at that, Nice, Johnny boy!" John smiles at the praise but not the pet name, though he let it slide for now since his head starts to swirl. He felt Jim's hand grabs his shoulders holding him in place to the ground.

 

"Want to have some Fun!" John hears Jim shouted over the music and they look eye to eye. He feels mesmerizing meeting the brown hazel eyes with dangers behind it and the adrenaline rush through his body, the confidence to take the offer.

 

"Yeah!" He shouted back and fist bumped into the air.

 

Sebastian exclaimed in disbelief. "What?"

 

Jim chuckles and asks again."Can you handle it?"

 

"Did I stutter?" John answers with his half daze smile. They go back to the dance floor and starts with their moves syncing the beats of music. Harry and Clara have their own little world now and the thought of John fades from their mind, in other words, the girls forgot him. John felt his problems have gone away as he dances and enjoyed this rush of excitement with his new friends.

 

_// Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya, Come on and let me sneak you out //_

 

Jim pulls John's arm and they run through the dancing crowd it lost Sebastian when Jim takes a few sharp turns. Sebastian curse when he lost the sight of them and a dozen cheerleaders move to dance around him, they mostly block his path. They arrive at the pool where John blushed when he saw some of the ladies show their bras or bikinis in the swimming pool dancing with a glass of wine in their hands.

 

_// Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do. Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight //_

 

They stand in front of the pool and Jim look at him with his daring eyes. He holds John's hand and looks toward the pool, nudges him on taking the hint to jump. John not in his right mind with swirls and heat going on. He giggles, as he laces their hands together and Jim hide his little smile.

 

_// Tonight let's get some and live while we're young. Whoa-oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh-oh //_

 

They both jump into the pool together with a warning shout from Jim saying 'Canon ball' then it splashes the water to the crowd beside and inside the pool. They ascend on the water and John feels his mind clears a bit and commented on the temperature. "It's Cold."

 

_// Tonight let's get some and live while we're young //_

 

John just realizes that he really can't swim, and there is a hint of panic and excitement as he decided to cling to Jim, afraid of drowning in the back of his mind. Jim laughed as John put his arms around his neck and he feels the leg wraps around his waist. This could paint as perversion if Moran has seen them, he enjoys this puppy very much. He admits Johnny boy here smells sweet with his nose near to the kid's nape and the body close to his, this made Jim want to feel that smooth ass just a few inches away from the hips he is holding.

 

"Just hold onto me, Johnny boy" Jim holds the puppy's hip under the water and restrain himself from grinding because he has more self-control. John wants to get rid of the pet name since he finds it annoying.

 

It feels like treated as a puppy and he ain't a puppy."You know 'John' is fine." he mumbled.

 

"I do what I damn please, Johnny." He purred as he could feel John squirms in his tightened hold. They stay in the cool water for a while for John to cool off a bit and Jim decided to get out of the pool. The water drips from their clothes and Jim glance at the puppy with the clothes stick to the petite body. It looks tastier.

 

Jim brushed back his own slick black hair and John finds it attractive. He feels this slight of danger around this man holding him and yet still he clings to it.

 

Jim still carries him even though they are out in the pool. John blushed to be carried like that and feels embarrassed when he caught a few stares towards them. He saw a guy chatting with a girl while holding a plastic cup, he grabs the cup when Jim passes them and John drinks it one go then throws the cup to the side.

 

John could feel the alcohols kicks in and felt light-headed. Enjoying the rush and warmth Jim knows it but let it be, so it would be more fun. He walked to the upstairs and John hears a key unlocking a door to a room. Jim put John on the bed and let the puppy rest there for now.

 

"I don't have any extra shirt." As soon John said it, Sebastian pop on the door with his tousled hair and flushed face like he had been running around the mansion. He glances at John drenched from the pool and also with Jim standing beside the bed.

 

"You guys jumped into the pool?" He asks and baffled by the scene in front of him. Jim nod his head confirm it and goes to the bathroom getting a towel, he comes back and throws a towel to John then he rummages in the closet choosing which shirts for the puppy to wear.

 

"Jim. That is Sherlock's shirt," Sebastian stated as he saw the familiar shirt then realize they were in a restricted room which he is not surprised when Jim somehow got a key to this one, the owner of the house. John being polite, he dries himself with the towel and then put on the bed, so that he won't wet it.

 

"He won't mind, and it looks cute on the puppy," Jim pick the purple shirt and give it to the puppy. John sighed at the pet name then takes the shirt and goes to the bathroom. He dries himself and changes his jumper to wear the purple one. He buttons the purple shirt, all of the buttons and the shirt is still big for him, even the sleeves are too long, compared to his arms.

 

He feels comfortable that it does not stick to his skin and not drench anymore but his leg is still wet along with the jeans. Wearing wet pants is not comfortable either and he decided to at least discarded the jeans. He uses the towel to dry his legs and bottom.

John comes out of the bathroom only wearing a big loose purple shirt that goes to his hips and long enough to cover his red pants. Jim has this predatory smile when he gives John this approving look. "He looks adorable isn't he, Sebby."

Sebastian turned his head away after he sees it. He admits right there in his mind that John really looks adorable like there's a rainbow coming out of the background. "It's already midnight, I think you should go home, John." He calmly said and not facing John.

 

John patted his pants finding on his cellphone and later realize that it's in the bag, and his bag is in his room. He cursed himself. "Crap."

 

Jim held out his own cellphone and John said thanks then borrow it. He dials Harriet's number but it says disconnected then he tries again and again but still no answers. Jim offer him a drink and in John's a bit of frustration to Harry, he takes it and drinks one gulp. The same cherry mint he has tasted earlier and it calms his nerves.

 

"Harry is not answering. I think she has ditched me." John gives back the cellphone to Jim.

 

"I take you home then, what's the address?" Sebastian offers a ride.

 

"Home, already? Let's have more fun, puppy. It's not like your sister would mind anyway and you can go home anytime." Jim offer fun and promise of taking him home later.

 

"John," Sebastian warns and Jim scoffs.

 

John thinks twice about which offer he take and in the end the fun Jim offers intrigues him more. He walks toward Sebastian and grabs his right arm fast with a plan in his mind when he looks at Jim with his boyish smile. "To the swimming pool! Help me grab him, Jim,"

Jim grins and joins in knowing John's intention, he grabs the left arm. "What are you planning?" Sebastian asks with concern about their devious smile.

They drag Sebastian downstairs until they are in front of the swimming pool. Sebastian can just easily escape from their grasp since his strength is stronger than both of them but he sees John having this fun, he played along. They release his arm and before Sebastian finally, realize their plan. John pushed him and he fell into the pool with a big splash of water. The ladies cheers and some whistles at their state of drunk mind.

Sebastian ascends from the water and sees John giggles. He saw Jim behind John smiling devilishly. "Catch the puppy, he can't swim," Jim shouts to warn Sebastian.

 

"Wait. No. Jim!" John steps back and Jim pushes him to the pool.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> An: It's too long so I had to cut it to Part 2     
> \\(^o^')/


End file.
